1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle unit of a surgical device and the surgical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, International Publication No. WO 2005/112795 discloses a surgical device. In this device, a jaw can be opened or closed by moving a movable handle (a moving member) to a fixed handle (a fixed member). Further, in this device, a direction of the fixed handle can be adjusted to the movable handle.